


Ce qu'on ne révèle jamais vraiment

by PoursuiteDuVent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Team as Family, everyone is a mess
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoursuiteDuVent/pseuds/PoursuiteDuVent
Summary: Contraint de retourner au château après s’être blessé lors d’une mission de la Lame, Keith s’attend à retrouver une famille. Cependant, lorsque ses compagnons commencent à agir étrangement, il découvre des choses qu’il ne pensait pas avoir à gérer.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Keith (Voltron), Coran & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Lui

Il n’avait pas eu son mot à dire une fois réveillé.

Cette mission n’avait pas été si différente des autres : Infiltration de la base, récupération des données, éviter les ennemis, puis retourner au point de rendez-vous dans le temps imparti. Il n’était pas impossible que des imprévues aient lieu, ou qu’il termine la mission avec quelques égratignures, mais ce n’était jamais rien de grave.

Non, tout s’était passé comme prévue. Ce qui avait été inhabituel, ce fut le coup qu'il reçut au genou droit.

Il avait abattu le galra aussitôt et, à vrai dire, ça ne l’avait pas empêché de finir la mission : il avait simplement boiter tout le long. Cependant, les vertiges qu’il ressentit une fois arrivé dans la navette où Kolivan l’attendait ne lui laissait aucun doute. L’adrénaline avait camouflée la douleur, mais son genou était cassé. Avant de pouvoir s’inquiéter d’avantages de son sort, sa vue s’était brouillée et il avait perdu connaissance.

À présent, il remarqua sa jambe tenue droite avec un vieux morceau d’épave. D’après le regard perplexe de Kolivan et la douleur encore brûlante de son genou, il ne s’était pas évanouit trop longtemps.

Était-ce à cause de la fatigue accumulée ? La routine qui avait émoussée sa vigilance ? Ou simplement le hasard ? Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l’avait distrait. Pourtant, ce dont il était sûr, c’est que Kolivan avait insisté pour qu’il retourne se faire soigner au château des lions.

« J’en ai déjà informé la princesse Allura. Les paladins ont aussi déjà été avertis de ton retour ainsi que de ton état. J’exige que tu en profites pour te faire soigner et te reposer auprès des gens de ton espèce. Tu as été d’une aide précieuse à la lame, nous t’en remercions, mais tu ne ferais que nous ralentir actuellement si tu comptes continuer ainsi. Nous te recontacterons dans quelques quintants. En attendant, repose-toi, c’est un ordre. »

Le ton de Kolivan, comme à son habitude, ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Le jeune soldat de marmora connaissait assez bien le fonctionnement de la lame pour ne pas oser contredire son chef. Ainsi, c’est l’air boudeur et épuisé que Keith faisait son retour au château des lions après des semaines d’absences.

<><><><><>

« Keith ! »

Kolivan était à ses côtés, le soutenant pour descendre la rampe du navire qui donnait sur le grand hangar où siégeait fièrement les lions de Voltron. 

Dire qu’il n’était pas nerveux était un mensonge. Keith redoutait cette rencontre avec ses anciens compagnons paladins. Il s’était quitté sur de bons termes, mais l’amertume de ces adieux n’avaient pas due leur échapper. Il l’avait fait pour leur bien, Keith en était convaincu. Les choses avec la lame étaient plus simples pour lui; beaucoup d’action, suivre les ordres, peu de sentiment. C’était parfait pour Keith qui avait été si mauvais en tant que paladin noir.

Voilà pourquoi revoir ses compagnons, ses amis, lui créait une boule au ventre qu’il n’arrivait pas à soulager. En plus de la blessure qui l’élançait peu importe combien il essayait d’être rationnel. Il n’avait pas à avoir peu des autres paladins, il le savait bien au fond.

Néanmoins, les voir eux, ainsi que les lions, l’emplit d’une nostalgie agréable.

« Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir mec ! Lui lança Hunk.

\- Bon retour parmi nous Keith, sourit Allura.

\- Hee-eey, tout le monde. » Il répondit, sans pouvoir empêcher sa voix de flancher à cause de la douleur.

Toute l’équipe de Voltron était sur le quai, le regardant descendre un pas après l’autre, soutenu par Kolivan.

Shiro se tenait le plus en avant de tous, prêt à le récupérer une fois que les deux lames seraient arrivées à son niveau. Allura et Coran était un peu plus en arrière, sur le côté, un doux sourire sur leur visage. Pidge et Hunk lui faisaient des signes de mains accueillant. Enfin, Lance le regarda avec les bras croisés et un air narquois. Keith nota qu’ils étaient tous habillés de leurs armures de paladins couvertes de saletés, sauf Coran, bien entendu.

« Eh bien eh bien qui voilà ? Notre ninja préféré ! Tu n’as vraiment pas bonne mine Mullet, ricana Lance.

\- Keith, nous sommes si content de te revoir ! Lui sourit Shiro tout en l’attrapant. Même si, comme le dit Lance, tu n’as vraiment pas l’air terrible.

\- Merci Shiro. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, toi aussi Lance » Keith leur sourit en retour.

Tous rirent, et lui posèrent mille question tout en se rapprochant de lui. Même Lance qui avait feint l’indignation après la réponse de Keith souriait chaleureusement aux côtés des autres. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l’intérieur du château. Seule Allura resta en arrière pour remercier Kolivan. Keith lança un dernier regard dans la direction de son chef qui lui fit un signe de tête entendu. Le jeune homme lui répondit de la même manière, puis se reposa encore d’avantages sur Shiro et ses amis qui ne cessaient de le solliciter.

<><><><><>

Keith comprit rapidement que les autres étaient à peine revenus d’une mission lorsque Kolivan les avaient contactés à son propos.

Coran s’était excusé de ne pas avoir pu préparer un pod, car devant s’occuper des fournitures qu’ils avaient récupérées lors de leur sortie. Shiro avait alors installé Keith sur le canapé de la salle commune et avait amené de quoi caler la jambe de Keith en attendant que Coran finisse ce qu’il avait à faire.

L’état de Keith les avait inquiété au départ, il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et semblait sur le point de perdre conscience. L’ancien paladin noir les avait rassuré, leur disant qu’il pourrait bien attendre quelques minutes pourvu qu’il reste tranquille. Ça ne les avait rassuré qu’en partie, Hunk lui avait apporté une collation pour faire bonne mesure : « Ce n’est pas avec moi que tu t’évanouiras de malnutrition » avait-il dit, cela l’avait fait rougir. Pidge et Lance était allé lui chercher des coussins et des couvertures pour qu’il soit assis confortablement, et Allura était allé voir Coran pour régler les dernières affaires de leur mission.

C’est ainsi que Keith était actuellement allongé délicatement sur le canapé, un bol de potage chaud dans la main (Enfin il supposait), et tous les paladins l’entourant. Tout en buvant délicatement de la soupe encore chaude, il écoutait les babillages des autres paladins dans ce qui semblait être un compte rendu de leur mission d’extraction.

Cela avait un goût de maison.

« … puis quand on a enfin trouvé une de ces foutus fleurs ? S’exclama Pidge. Je t’avais bien dit, Lance, de ne pas trop t’approcher car la fleur crache un liquide toxique quand elle se sent attaquée ! Mais il a bien sûr fallut que tu l’agrippes aussitôt. Heureusement que la princesse nous avait demander de remettre nos casques !

\- Ah oui je me souviens de celle-ci, plaisanta Hunk. J’ai bien cru que le cri de Lance allait me tuer les tympans.

\- J’étais content de tomber sur la bonne fleur après des heures de recherches c’est tout, se vexa Lance. »

Ils rirent tous en cœur, Pidge se moquant de Lance et Shiro essayant de les calmer. Allura les observait paisiblement, tressant ces longs cheveux blancs. Keith rit aussi, le nez dans sa soupe. C’était agréable … il en oubliait presque la douleur de son genou.

« Et toi Keith ? lui demanda alors Shiro. Tu n’as rien à raconter ? De ce que tu faisais avec les lames, je veux dire. Nous n’avons pas eu beaucoup de tes nouvelles. »

Keith leva les yeux, il croisa les regards curieux de ses amis et fut surpris de l’attention sérieuse qu’ils lui portèrent soudainement.

« Oh, rien de trop spécial, il commença. De la collecte d’informations la plupart du temps. C’était intense, je n’avais pas vraiment le temps de penser à autres choses.

\- Tu n’as fait que ça pendant des semaines ? Lança Hunk soudainement. Enfin euhh, on était curieux tu sais, de savoir ce que tu faisais mec.

\- Hmm oui à peu près, souffla Keith, avec des séances d’entrainement en prime, enfin je ne me souviens plus trop ; tout s’enchainait assez vite.

\- Ahlala n’est-ce pas un peu ennuyeux ? Ça me rappelle cette fois où nous avons dû assister à cette réception en notre honneur. J’ai cru que mes jambes allaient céder à force de rester debout si longtemps.

\- L’avenir de l’univers ne laisse pas le temps à des considérations personnelles tu sais, Lance. » Keith avait répondu dans un murmure.

Il y eut un silence. Tous le regardèrent bizarrement. Lance semblait contrarié, prêt à répondre en retour, cependant un regard pincé de Shiro suffit à le faire taire. Il détourna le visage brusquement, marmonnant des choses intelligibles.

« Eh bien, commença Allura, il est clair que sauver l’univers n’est pas une mince affaire. Mais nous ne sommes pas pour autant des robots. Ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose de mettre la priorité sur soi-même parfois. Tu vois ? Comme maintenant. Elle le désigna d’un coup de menton. »

Il loucha, baissant son bol de nourriture. Cette conversation commençait à prendre une allure de remontrance qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il inspira doucement puis répondit :

« Oui, tu as raison. Désolé.

\- Pas de soucis Keith. » lui répondit Allura. 

Il y eut un silence. Keith les regarda du coin de l’œil. Hunk et Pidge se jetaient un regard étrange les lèvres pincées. Lance s’était accoudé au siège et avait fermé les yeux. Allura se concentrait sur ses cheveux et Shiro se frottait la tête l’air gêné. Keith porta le bol à ses lèvres et reprit une gorgé de soupe.

Le bruit qu’il fit lui semblait assourdissant dans l’ambiance actuel de la salle commune. Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant, qu’avait-il encore foiré ?

Puis Shiro brisa le silence :

« Ce qu’on voulait dire Keith c’est … Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es toujours occupé lorsque l’on t’appelle. Nous comprenons tous qu’être un membre de la Lame de Marmora n’est pas un travail facile, mais on se soucis de toi, Shiro le fixa et posa une main délicatement sur sa cuisse. Vraiment. »

Keith lui rendit son regard, puis lança un coup d’œil aux autres. Ils l’observaient tous, acquiesçant et attendant patiemment sa réponse.

« Oui, je vais bien. Vraiment, merci de vous en soucier. »

Il avait voulu sa réponse sincère, mais d’une certaine manière les autres paladins semblaient déçus. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Ce n’était pas un mensonge. Mais ce n’était pas toute la vérité non plus, il devait se l'avouer. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire à quel point il se sentait parfois horriblement seul, ils auraient voulu qu’il revienne. Mais c’était impossible. Le lion noir avait pu retrouver un vrai chef et chacun avait trouvé sa place en tant que paladin. Il ne pouvait pas leur enlever ça. Ni à Shiro, ni à Lance, ni à Allura ni à aucun d’entre eux. Pour Keith, sa place était au côté de la Lame. Il ne pouvait pas non plus leur révéler qu’avec la Lame il ne s’était jamais autant sentit proche de savoir qui il était vraiment, de la vérité sur son couteau et sur sa mère. Mieux valait cacher cet égoïsme de sa part. 

Ce n’était pas qu’il n’avait pas confiance en eux. Ils étaient les personnes les plus courageuses et généreuses qu’il ait jamais rencontrer de toute sa vie. Tous à leur manière. Pas qu'il en ait rencontré beaucoup de toute façon.

Il savait au fond qu’il avait aussi peur de leur réaction s’il venait à leur révéler tout cela. Alors il se tut, tout s’était très bien passé jusqu’ici. Ça n’avait pas de raison de changer.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis Coran débarqua soudainement auprès d’eux.

« Bonne nouvelle numéro 4, le pod est prêt à fonctionner ! Il ne te reste plus qu’à mettre ta tenue et nous pourrons soigner cette méchante blessure. »

Keith soupira, soulagé. L’atmosphère commençait à être étrange. Il appréciait la compagnie des autres paladins, vraiment. Mais il était temps pour lui de soigner son genou pour pouvoir retourner le plus vite possible aux côtés des rebelles de la Lame. Shiro compris aussitôt que la discussion était terminée.

« Bien ! Je vais emmener Keith dans le pod. En attendant, paladins, la mission d’aujourd’hui a été épuisante pour nous tous également. Chacun peut aller se changer et se reposer, puis nous nous retrouverons pour le dîner une fois Keith sortit du pod. C’est bon pour vous ? »

Keith hocha la tête. C’était bien ce qu’il pensait, Shiro était un bien meilleur leader que lui, se souciant toujours du bien être de toute le monde.

« Ça sonne bien. »

« Ça marche ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, les paladins se dispersèrent. Shiro et Coran accompagnèrent Keith jusqu’au pod puis l’aidèrent à se changer. Keith grinça des dents, il avait oublié sa blessure mais elle revenait à sa mémoire douloureusement.

« Si cela voulait dire que nous puissions vous voir, je souhaiterais que vous vous blessiez plus souvent. » plaisanta Coran. 

Keith fit un sourire gêné. Coran ne semblait pas s’en soucier, et à la place l’aida à se positionner dans la capsule en chantonnant.

« Heureusement que non … » Keith répondit.

Il expira bruyamment, heureux de pouvoir dire adieu à la douleur. Perdre conscience ne lui avait jamais semblait si plaisant.

« Une dernière chose Keith, inspira doucement Shiro. Je sais bien que pour toi ce n’est pas agréable à entendre. Mais n’oublie pas s’il te plait. C’est la même guerre que nous affrontons; Toi, moi, et les autres. Nous en souffrons tous à notre manière. Ce qui fait la différence, c’est de pouvoir se reposer sur les autres. N’oublie pas que nous sommes là pour toi, d’accord ? »

Le pod se referma au moment où il voulait répondre. Néanmoins, Shiro avait cet air satisfait de quelqu’un qui sait qu’il avait été écouté. Il semblait fatigué aussi. Keith n’y réfléchit pas plus. Il se laissa aller à l'inconscience, se sentant lassé mais aussi toutefois apaisé.

<><><><><>

Le pod siffla. Keith se sentit tomber en avant, puis s’effondra au sol.

Quand il y réfléchit, il aurait dû réaliser à ce moment-là que quelque chose clochait.

Que quelqu’un aurait dû être là pour amortir sa chute.


	2. Leur silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est court et fait office de chapitre de transition en quelque sorte. Je n'avais pas de meilleur moment pour couper, les prochains chapitres seront donc plus conséquents.  
> J'ai corrigé quelques fautes remarqué dans le premier chapitre, et ai décidé de changer certains termes à l'avenir:  
> "Pod" en cosse de guérison par exemple.  
> J'ai vu la série en anglais, alors j'hésite encore quant à la traduction de certains termes.  
> Enfin, cela devrait suffire pour l'instant !  
> Bonne lecture :)

Keith gémit bruyamment. Son esprit était encore brumeux et le choc contre le sol ne l'aidait pas.

Il s'assit, puis se rappela la raison même de sa visite dans la cosse de guérison : son genou. 

Il remua délicatement la jambe, ne ressentant plus aucune douleur, juste une certaine rigidité dans son membre. Il soupira de soulagement.

Soudain, il réalisa qu'il était seul. D'ordinaire, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour amortir la chute d'un des paladins lorqu'il sortait d'une cosse. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, c'était … bizarre. Mais il n'avait pas encore de raison de s'inquiéter n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être était-il tard et tous les autres étaient simplement partis se coucher. Après tout, ils étaient revenus d'une mission eux aussi. Ils devaient être fatigués. Sans aucun doute.

Keith se leva délicatement pour ne pas trop solliciter son genou. Voyant que celui-ci semblait être revenu à son aisance d'origine, il fit quelque mouvement pour tester sa nouvelle mobilité. Il se sentait encore un peu ankylosé, mais rien de grave. Cela partirait après une douche chaude et une bonne nuit de sommeil. 

Pour l'instant, Keith avait faim. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines. Si les autres avaient déjà diné et connaissant Hunk, ils lui avaient surement laissé quelque chose.

<><><><>

Marcher dans les couloirs du château était rafraichissant. Les lumières étaient vives, et signifiaient qu'il était encore tôt à heure terrestre (Merci Pidge pour l'automatisation de la luminosité).

Depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint la Lame, Keith avais rapidement perdu la notion du temps. Les journées s'enchainaient sans logique définit. S'ils avaient une mission, Kolivan les y envoyait directement. Puis, lorsqu'ils revenaient, Keith était généralement trop fatigué pour se soucier de l'heure qu'il était et partait se coucher aussitôt.

De plus, les locaux de la base étaient le plus souvent baignés d'une lumière pourpre et plutôt sombre. C'est pourquoi l'atmosphère du château était nettement différente. Cela n'avait certes rien à voir avec la douce lumière du soleil terrestre, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Keith passa par l'infirmerie et la salle commune sur son chemin vers la cuisine, mais il ne croisa personne. Il était seulement entouré par le bruit sourd des machines et cet sensation de vide sidéral dans lequel ils baignaient en permanence.

Cela confirma son intuition que les paladins étaient partis se coucher. Enfin, à bien y réfléchir peut-être étaient-ils simplement en train de dîner ? Sa blessure au genou n'avait pas été si grave. Elle avait guéri plus rapidement que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé et ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à voir Keith sortir aussi tôt.

Cependant, en s'approchant de la cuisine, le garçon ne fut accueilli que par du silence…

Et un bruit de ronflement venant de derrière le comptoir, caché de sa vue.

Keith s'approcha furtivement de la source de bruit, et resta abasourdi d'y découvrir Hunk en boule, dormant à même le sol en suçant son pouce.

Eh bien sa première intention était correct tout compte fait.

« Hum, Hunk ? » Il chuchota. Hunk dormait aussi paisiblement qu'un nouveau né. C'était pour le moins attendrissant … mais Keith ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça par terre.

Il s'accroupit et secoua doucement l'épaule de son ami, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

« Hunk ? Hunk ! Tu ne peux pas dormir par terre comme ça, laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner dans ta chambre. »

Hunk ouvrit les yeux et pris un moment avant de réaliser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il semblait confus. Keith lui fit un rictus mal à l'aise puis lui agrippa le bras.

« Allez Hunk, aide-moi je ne vais pas pouvoir te porter seul. »

Hunk remua et souffla un "d'accord" peu convainquant. Néanmoins il réussit à se lever tant bien que mal tout en étant soutenu par Keith. 

Le chemin du retour se fit tout aussi maladroitement. Hunk n'arrivait visiblement pas à rester droit et ne cessait de papillonner des yeux, regardant les alentours d'un air complètement désorienté. Keith était un peu inquiet, mais il supporta le poid de son ami et ils marchèrent ensemble jusque dans sa chambre.

Ils entrèrent, et Keith posa délicatement Hunk sur son lit. Pendant un court instant, il ne broncha pas, regardant dans le vide. Puis sans un regard en direction de Keith, il se retourna contre le mur et se mit dans ses couvertures. 

_Bien_ , Keith fit demi tour et décida de laisser Hunk se reposer, tout simplement. Il sortit en silence, et resta un instant debout devant la porte qui se fermait, réfléchissant.

Ce qui vint de se passer été quelque peu comique. Il n'empêche, plus il y pensait, plus Keith trouvait que le comportement de Hunk était carrément étrange. Le paladin jaune n'avait jamais fait ça dans le passé, du moins Keith n'en avait jamais été témoin. Il fallait être complètement épuisé pour ne pas pouvoir au moins s'endormir dans un endroit convenable. Qui plus est sur le sol froid de la cuisine. C'était ridicule. 

Keith commençait à ressentir une lourdeur dans les membres qui ne lui criait qu'une chose : aller au lit. Cependant, il fut tout à coup inquiet pour les autres paladins. Hunk ne devait pas être un cas isolé puisque Keith n'avait croisé aucun des autres. Il espérait seulement que ses amis n'avaient pas consommé ou inspiré quoique ce soit de toxique lors de leur mission. Il décida d'aller vérifier leurs chambres au cas où.

Il commença avec celle de Lance.

Sans surprise, personne ne répondit lorsqu'il frappa. Il savait que Lance pouvait être capricieux et qu'il risquait un sermon de sa part, mais il entra quand même discrètement.

Keith jeta un œil dans l'entrebâillement de la chambre. Elle était baignée dans l'obscurité, mais il pouvait discerner Lance allongé sur le lit. Par le son des respirations régulières qu'il entendait, il conclut que son coéquipier dormait effectivement. Néanmoins une chose le frappa : Lance avait du s'endormir sur le dos, les bras écartés, après s'être assis sur le lit. Ses jambes pendaient en position assisse et ça n'avait pas l'air confortable du tout. Keith décida d'au moins le positionner correctement. Il attrapa les jambes de son ami et les souleva très délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller. Lance ne broncha pas, il saisit simplement sa couverture dans des marmonnements étouffés.

Keith sortit le plus silencieusement possible.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit la même chose pour Shiro, qui s'était endormit à cheval sur le lavabo de la salle de bain (Dieu merci il ne s'était pas encore deshabillé). Pour Allura qu'il trouva dans la salle de contrôle, et qu'il du porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Et enfin pour Coran qui s'était endormis les bras croisés assis à son bureau. 

Pidge, quant à elle, dormait déjà profondément dans son lit, complètement emmitouflée dans ses couvertures. Keith ne s'étonna pas qu'elle fut sans doute la plus raisonnable de tous.

C'est alors avec le sentiment de travail accomplie que Keith retourna dans sa chambre.

Il était épuisé, et décida de reporter à demain son repas et sa douche. Cela lui permettra d'être à nouveau frais et dispo le lendemain.

Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre mais hésita avant de l'ouvrir, un sentiment étrange dans le creux de son ventre. Cela faisait plutôt longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était tenu ici. Cette chambre n'avait rien de spécial, il n'avait aucune affaire de valeur à l'intérieur. Mais d'une certaine manière, cela le fit réaliser à quel point le château lui avait manquait.

Il poussa un soupir, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller au regret ou à quoique ce soit d'autres. Secouant la tête, il entra et fut accueilli par une obscurité réconfortante. Rien n'avait changé. 

Keith était toujours dans la tenue médicale de la cosse de guérison. À ce niveau, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir quoique ce soit d'autre à se mettre. Coran avait dû s'occuper de sa tenue de Lame avant qu'il ne rentre dans la cosse. Il lui demanderait demain où elle était, ainsi que son couteau.

En attendant, Keith se déshabilla. Il trouva un peignoir et d'autres vêtements qui ne lui appartenait pas mais que quelqu'un avait dû lui laissait depuis son arrivée première au château. Il mit simplement ce qui lui sembla être l'équivalent d'un large short.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et tira la couverture vers lui dans un soupir de soulagement. Enfin.

Il expira longuement, fixant le plafond, l'esprit vide.

Le sommeil le prit avant même qu'il n'ait pu penser d'avantages à l'étrange comportement de ses coéquipiers.


	3. Leur comportement

Quand Keith se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut étonné à quel point son sommeil avait été lourd. Les missions de la lame étaient épuisantes, mais il veillait toujours à avoir un sommeil léger pour pouvoir parer à toutes les urgences.

Et là ? Il avait dormit comme une masse. Il avait même du mal à sortir de la couette, le tout l'enveloppait d'un moelleux sentiment de paresse.

Mais il se leva tout de même, il n'était pas dans son habitude de rester trop longtemps au lit.

Il prit une douche bien méritée, profitant du plaisir simple de l'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau, savourant un court instant de répit. 

Kolivan l'ayant mis au repos, il songeait à ce qu'il allait faire. Prendre un repas d'abord, son ventre criait famine. Il pensait à retourner dans la salle d'entraînement, sa blessure ne datait que de la veille mais il devait maintenir son aptitude de combat. Oh, et il pourrait passer un peu de bon temps avec les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Il se sentait coupable en quelques sortes, de les avoir presque abandonné, peu importe que ses raisons aient été importantes. Il essaierait, au moins, de leur faire plaisir et passer du temps avec eux avant de retourner au QG de la Lame.

En parlant de ses amis, il pensa à leur étrange crise de fatigue de la veille. Keith était à peu près sûr que c'était une conséquence de leur mission. Peut-être que l'atmosphère de la planète où ils avaient été avait fait office de somnifère ? Et que l'effet avait pris un certain temps avant de les toucher ? Ce n'était pas impossible non ? Il n'était pas le meilleur pour émettre des hypothèses scientifiques, Pidge et Coran y était bien meilleur. Cependant, ils étaient dans l'espace entourés d'extraterrestres et de robots géants, tout était possible.

Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla de la seule chose disponible : Un affreux peignoir rouge. Cela ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais il n'avait pas grand chose de plus. Il irait demander plus tard à Coran ou Lance de lui prêter des vêtements.

Il s'était couché très tôt la veille. Cela, et le peu d'heures de sommeil dont son organisme avait besoin, faisait qu'il n'était même pas encore l'aube (Autant que cela puisse l'être dans l'espace).

Keith décida d'aller directement dans les cuisines et de profiter de ce temps matinal pour s'entraîner seul, le temps que les paladins se réveillent. Ils voudraient sûrement savoir si son genou allait mieux. Et il aurait aussi à leur expliquer leur étrange comportement de la veille.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise alors, lorsque, sur le chemin de la cuisine, il aperçut Shiro assis dans la salle commune.

Ce n'était pas si inhabituel tout compte fait. Keith savait que Shiro faisait souvent des cauchemars et cela ne le choqua pas de le voir éveillé au milieu de la nuit.

« Shiro ? » chuchota doucement Keith.

Il était assis sur le fauteuil; raide, immobile et les yeux dans le vague. Et il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Keith s'avança alors vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que ça - »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Shiro sursauta si violemment que Keith eut un mouvement de recul et porta inconsciemment sa main au niveau de sa hanche, _où il n'avait pas sa lame mais un peignoir ridicule évidemment_. Satané reflexe.

Shiro tremblait un peu, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il serra les poings, semblant se reprendre. « Dé-désolé. » il balbutia.

Son regard se posa sur Keith, il le dévisagea de la tête au pied. « Oh, tu es revenu ? »

Son ton était détaché, il ne semblait que légèrement étonné. Keith l'expliqua par la fatigue évidente sur son visage.

« Eh bien oui ? Hier en fait. Tu sais, après votre mission. J'ai dû utiliser une cosse, et quand j'en suis sortis vous dormiez tous.

\- Oh … vraiment ? » Shiro avait l'air confus. 

« Je ne me souviens… » Il fixa ses mains et prit sa tête entre elles. « pas de grand chose. »

Keith s'assit à ses côtés et se pencha à son niveau. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est rien. Votre mission a dû vous fatiguer, c'est tout. »

Shiro émit un soupir bruyant, puis se redressa et fit un mince sourire en direction de son partenaire. 

« Ou- Oui tu dois avoir raison. » 

Keith lui sourit chaleureusement en retour.

Il lui proposa de l'accompagner à la cuisine maintenant qu'ils étaient tout deux réveillés. Shiro accepta, et ils passèrent les prochaines heures ensemble, à discuter et pour Keith à se restaurer. C'était agréable, il ne vit pas le temps passé. Il en oublia même son intention première de se rendre sur le pont d'entraînement. 

Cela faisait plaisir de retrouver le grand frère qu'il voyait en Shiro. Les interactions entre eux avant son départ pour la Lame avaient été pour le moins tendues. Il en avait souffert, et cela avait joué un rôle dans sa décision de quitter le château. Bien que Shiro avait clairement l'air distrait, et que Keith devait souvent lui répéter deux fois la même chose pour qu'il réponde, il se surprit à apprécier ces simples interactions. 

Bientôt, ils furent rejoint par Hunk. Sa surprise à la vue de Keith fut apparemment si violente qu'il commença à pleurer. 

Il le prit chaleureusement dans ses bras, le soulevant au passage. Keith fut pris par surprise mais se laissa étreindre.

« Oh Keith tu nous as tellement manqué » Il dernier rougit d'appréciation « Nous n'avions plus aucune nouvelle ! J'ai même pensé que tu aurais pu être mort à un moment donné, sans qu'on n'en sache rien. Merci. Dieu merci. » 

Mince, maintenant il se sentait clairement honteux. Hunk était sans aucun doute le plus attachant et gentil de tous. L'entendre clairement dire tout ça lui fit mal au cœur.

Hunk le serrait encore plus fort dans un babillage de parole dans le même genre, expliquant à quel point Keith lui manquait et que l'équipe était bien différente sans lui. Puis aussi soudainement il s'arrêta, et d'un air comiquement horrifié le lâcha et reprit :

« Oh mon dieu mais tu dois avoir faim, je suis si désolé je vais te préparer quelque chose immédiatement. » et il repartit tout aussitôt en direction des cuisines. 

Keith était encore tout déboussolé et n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il avait déjà mangé. Remettant son peignoir en place (qui s'était délogé entre temps), il remarqua un sourire attendrissant sur le visage de Shiro. 

Il sourit à son tour.

Et entendit un bruit strident de fracture au sol.

Il sursauta surpris, puis regarda dans la direction d'où venait le son. Hunk venait de faire tomber une assiette qui s'était brisée au sol. Keith s'apprêtait à lui proposer son aide lorsqu'il remarqua que Shiro s'était levé, avait reculé de plusieurs pas et arborait un visage de pure angoisse.

Un moment il ne sut pas où donner de la tête. Hunk s'était immobilisé au sol devant les débris et paniquait. Les robots de nettoyage s'étaient précipités dans la cuisine et Shiro prenait de lentes et intenses bouffées d'air.

Tous les trois restèrent figés pendant un bon moment.

<><><><>

Finalement, Allura était arrivée peu après cet incident. Elle les avait salué soporifiquement sans remarquer la gêne ambiante, et avait commencé à discuter avec Shiro. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et montraient qu'elle venait de sortir du lit. Les souris de l'espace dormaient sur ses épaules.

Le sol avait été rapidement nettoyé par les robots, et Hunk s'était précipité hors de la cuisine sans un mot.

Keith en avait alors profité pour s'éclipser lui aussi, mal à l'aise. Plutôt, il décida de partir à la recherche de Coran en vu de récupérer son couteau et sa tenue de Lame, et éventuellement de vrais vêtements.

Il pensait le trouver dans la salle des cosses, mais celle-ci était aussi vide que lorsqu'il en était sortit la veille. Il en avait presque oublié à quel point le château était énorme. C'était étonnant que personne ne s'y soit encore perdu. Finalement, Keith décida d'aller voir dans sa chambre. 

« Coran ? » Il arriva devant la porte et toqua, « il y a quelqu'un ? »

Il fut heureux d'entendre une voix étouffé de derrière, lui indiquant que la partie de cache-cache ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit, Coran se planta juste en face de lui un grand sourire aux lèvres. Keith eut un mouvement de recul, mais le vieil homme s'approcha encore d'avantages.

« Mon garçon ! C'est si bon de te revoir. » Il lui tapota l'épaule. « Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Keith hésita, et aperçu une lueur d'impatience dans le regard de Coran. Il essaya de détourner le regard mais l'altéan était si proche qu'il lui bloquait toute issue. 

« Je me demandais … Euh … Quand je suis entré dans la cosse hier … c'est toi qui a dû ranger ma tenue de Lame et mon couteau. Est-ce que ce serait possible de les récupérer ? » Le vieil homme le regarda.

« Tu sais à quel point je tiens à … »

« Bien sûr ! Bien sûr mon garçon ! » Il l'interrompit, l'agrippant par les épaules. « Je vais y jeter un œil et te les ramènerai dès que possible. C'est bon comme ça ? »

« P-p-pas de soucis Coran, merci. »

Et ce fut à peu près tout, Coran le retourna fermement en directement du couloir, le même sourire figé. Keith eut simplement le temps de remarquer un cadre photo sur son lit. Était-ce Alfor ? Il n'eut pas le temps de voir correctement, Coran avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur.

Eh bien, ce fut rapide. Même Coran devait avoir besoin de son moment d'intimité.

Un peu abasourdi, et ne sachant trop que faire, Keith fit simplement demi-tour en direction de sa chambre. Et c'est par hasard qu'il aperçu Lance plus loin, lui aussi en peignoir.

Il ne l'avait pas vu et partait en sens inverse. Keith se mit alors à marcher rapidement dans sa direction et l'appela. Lance se retourna, et le dévisagea bouche-bée.

« Keith ? » Il le fixa … et à la grande surprise de Keith, lui sourit de toute ses dents et se précipita dans sa direction les bras ouvert.

« Je suis si heureux que tu sois de retour ! »

Et c'est exactement ce qu'exprimait son visage, une joie débordante.

Keith s'était figé. Venant de Hunk, cette familiarité ne l'avait pas étonné. Mais Lance ? Honnêtement il s'était attendu à ce qu'il commente moqueusement son peignoir où se plaigne de lui pour avoir complètement disparu. 

Quand Lance fut en face de Keith, il s'arrêta net, semblant remarqué la confusion flagrante sur son visage.

Il rougit, et sembla soudain être hyper conscient de son attitude. Il se crispa sur place, et baissant les yeux baragouina :

« Euh je-je veux dire, NOUS sommes heureux. Enfin bien sûr je le suis, mais tout le monde doit l'être. Pas que moi ! Enfin… tu vois. »

Keith le fixa et rit sincèrement. « Heureux de me voir ? Tiens, tiens. C'est nouveau venant de toi. » Lance croisa ses yeux une fraction de seconde, et rougit encore. 

« C-comment ça ? C'est la vérité. » Il avait murmuré les derniers mots, croisant les bras et détournant le visage, renfrogné.

Keith ne s'était pas attendu à ça venant de son ami, mais d'une certaine manière, cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Il lui tapa amicalement l'épaule, tandis que Lance avait toujours la tête tournée.

« Je te crois, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste … inhabituel venant de toi. » Il lui sourit, et avant que Lance ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit (Il était de bonne humeur, pas besoin de commencer une dispute) il lui demanda :

« Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter des vêtements ? » Lance tourna la tête et osa enfin lui rendre son regard. « Je n'ai trouvé que ça en sortant de la cosse, mes vêtements normaux sont restés chez les Lames » il désigna son peignoir. « Et je ne peux pas vraiment demander aux autres. Je vois mal Pidge me prêter des vêtements … n'est-ce pas. »

Lance ne réagit absolument pas à la plaisanterie, et commença plutôt à bafouiller : 

« Oh-Oh Ouu-ui ! Bi-bien sur ! Je peux t'en prêter. » Il riait, mal à l'aise et se frottait les cheveux de la main.

Keith le regarda dans l'expectative.

« Oh-… Tout de suite ? Bien bien allons dans ma chambre alors … Euh, suis-moi ? J'imagine ? »

Lance se retourna immédiatement et marchait maintenant d'un pas rapide en direction de sa chambre. Keith resta un moment immobile, abasourdi, puis le suivit en silence. Il marchait bizarrement, comme très conscient de la présence de Keith derrière lui, et jetait des regards dans sa direction d'une manière comiquement et non discrète.

Il l'invita à rentrer dans sa chambre, remarqua le désordre sur son lit, et se mit à ranger tout précipitamment dans des gestes brusques. Keith l'observa.

« Est-ce que … ça va ? »

Lance se retourna.

« O-Oui ! Je suis à toi tout de suite ! Juste … ranger ça. » et il fourra le tout dans un placard, tirant dans le même temps quelques vêtements soigneusement pliés.

Il se dirigea finalement d'un pas déterminé en direction de Keith et lui tendit une pile de d'habits. 

« C'est Allura qui m'en a donné la plupart. Ca devrait t'aller parfaitement. Tu peux tous les garder, j'en ai plein d'autres. » 

Il les prit délicatement.

« Merci Lance.

\- P-pas de soucis ! » Lance s'ébroua alors dans de larges gestes comme pour camoufler sa gène. Il semblait flatté cependant, remarqua Keith. 

Il quitta sa chambre sur cette dernière interaction, son butin en main, saluant Lance au passage.

<><><><>

Il avait passé le reste de son temps dans sa chambre, où il s'était changé dans des vêtements plus simple dans le style altéan et avait rédigé un rapport pour la Lame comme à son habitude après chaque mission. Il en avait profité pour informer Kolivan de son état. Ensuite, Keith s'était dirigé vers le pont d'observation. C'était un endroit paisible et parfait pour qui souhaitait méditer. Lui qui avait voulu passer du temps avec les paladins avait été un peu déçu, et c'est dire que cela semblait bizarre pour lui, le Loup Solitaire. 

Il était retourné voir Coran, qui se trouvait encore une fois dans sa chambre. Quand il lui redemanda pour ses affaires, Coran avait avoué avoir complètement oublié. Il s'était excusé vigoureusement et avait promis de le lui ramener l'heure prochaine sans faute.

Aussi, alors qu'il avait pu interagir avec tous les autres qui vaquait chacun seul à leur occupation, il n'avait pas vu Pidge du tout. Il avait hésité à aller la voir, mais avait finalement rebroussé chemin. Pidge travaillait très dure et était toujours à la recherche de sa famille, il ne voulait pas la déranger. Elle finirait sans doute par sortir, et irait bricolait avec Hunk comme à son habitude.

Finalement, Keith se rendit dans le hangar des Lions. La présence de son ancien Lion lui manquait, il était dure d'expliquer le trou béant que la présence de Rouge avait comblé chez lui. Quand il l'aperçut alors, majestueuse, bien plus encore que dans ses souvenirs, il fut submergé par un sentiment de solitude écrasant. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui.

Lorsqu'il était encore paladin rouge, la présence de Rouge dans son esprit était omniprésente. Chaleureuse et forte sans être envahissante. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait dû prendre le contrôle de Noir qu'il avait senti toute la force qu'avait été sa présence. Il avait eu Noir bien sûr, mais elles étaient indubitablement différentes. Au fond, Rouge avait était la première ... entité ? à avoir compris toute la profondeur de ce qu'il était. Lui, le moitié-galra impétueux, qui avait dû supporter l'abandon plusieurs fois, et qui devait le supporter encore. Se rendre compte que sa première "confidente" a été un robot extraterrestre défenseur de l'univers … C'était très comique. 

« Ca fait du bien de te revoir. » Il posa sa main sur sa patte gigantesque. Keith ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, elle était à Lance à présent. Mais il avait toujours eu une connexion étrange avec les Lions … et la quintessence en générale, cela s'était démontré avec Bleue. C'est pourquoi il fut étonné par le flot confus d'émotions qui semblait émaner d'elle quand il la toucha. 

Keith fronça les sourcils … C'était … un sentiment inconfortable, brouillon. Il était difficile de percevoir quoique ce soit de clair. Là encore, il n'était pas Allura et n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce genre de magie là. Devrait-il lui demander ?

« Passager du château des Lions, s'il vous plaît. » Keith fut coupé dans le flot de ses pensées par la voix d'Allura qui résonna dans le hangar. 

« Votre présence est demandée sur le pont principale. Je répète, veuillez vous présenter sur le pont principale immédiatement. »

Keith fit un au revoir à contrecœur à Rouge, mettant fin à ses réflexions et partit rejoindre les autres.

Seul était présent Hunk et Allura quand il arriva. Il les salua, Hunk lui fit un petit signe de la main. Allura en revanche fronça les sourcils et lui fit un mince sourire avant de détourner le regard en attente des autres.

Coran et Shiro arrivèrent, puis enfin Lance.

Allura soupira et marmonna un "enfin" à peine audible. Elle épousseta sa robe et remit ses cheveux en ordre, elle en délogea les souris assoupis qu'elle déposa sur un siège.

« Bien paladins. » Elle s'arrêta, regarda Keith dans les yeux. « Et Keith. Merci d'être revenu. »

Keith retint sa respiration. Allura continua. D'un mouvement de la main, elle afficha une carte holographique, les entourant de planètes et d'étoiles. La galaxie où ils se trouvaient vraisemblablement.

« Je vous propose de reprendre très prochainement les entraînements de groupe. Nous avons beaucoup de technique à travailler et chaque instant est précieux. Nous nous entraînerons au combat notamment, nous essaierons de développer des capacités de combats différentes de celles que nécessites vos bayards respectifs. Il y a bien sûr d'autres choses à travailler, comme la diplomatie dans le cadre de futurs alliances, mais je vous redirai cela en temps voulu.

\- Nous continuons donc la recherche d'alliés pour la coalition. De ce fait, plusieurs planètes avec qui j'ai pris contact attendent de nous accueillir. La plus proche de nous actuellement est la planète Mat-Rah située juste ici. » elle désigna un point de l'espace qu'elle agrandit. « Cette planète est doublement intéressante. Elle est habitée par plusieurs populations différentes et alliés, qui vivent en paix autour d'un système politique proche d'un parlement. De plus, ses différentes populations vivent dans des environnements géographiques très différents. On compte parmi les plus nombreux les Be-Nim'ke, dont le peuple vit dans une région volcanique riche en minerais. Leur entrer dans la coalition offrirait alors des moyens et ressources non-négligeables. Il y a aussi le clan des Troupeurs, les habitants de la forêt Expecia, les Trib- »

Allura continua son exposé. Elle décrivit les habitants, leurs particularités et coutumes, et bien d'autres choses. Keith écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il n'avais pas compris la remarque qu'Allura avait faite à son égard. De retour ? Il ne resterait pas assez longtemps pour prendre part à leurs rencontres diplomatiques de toute façon.

Tous les autres écoutaient attentivement. Shiro, en sa qualité de paladin noir s'était rapproché d'Allura et émettait des suggestions de temps en temps. Lance avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Hunk et ils hochaient la tête à tout ce qu'Allura déclarait.

Coran se tenait légèrement en arrière, il semblait distrait. 

Keith se rapprocha de lui, Coran le remarqua et sembla reprendre ses esprits en le regardant curieusement.

« Coran, demande Keith. as-tu pu récupérer mon couteau ?

\- Quel couteau ? »

Keith ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Comment ça quel couteau ? Celui que tu as promis de me rapporter ! »

Coran hésita quelques secondes. Soudain son expression dubitative se changea en une réalisation ébahie.

« Ah ! » Il s'exclama. Trop fort. « Quiznack ! Où ai-je la tête ? 

\- Keith. Coran, vous avez quelque chose à partager ? »

Allura les regarda sévèrement. Tous les autres s'étaient tournés vers eux.

« Oh, je suis désolé princesse. Je suis si vieux que j'en perds la tête. » il sourit et repris immédiatement son air d'il y a quelques minutes.

Keith le regarda abasourdi. Il commença à ressentir une irritation désagréable et familière. 

Allura soupira, excédée. Elle reprit soudainement « En fait, où est Pidge ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous, incertains. En effet, elle n'était pas là. Ils venaient tous de remarquer son absence.

Allura fronça les sourcils puis reprit la parole et s'adressa au paladin jaune.

« Hunk, pourrais-tu aller la chercher ? »

Celui-ci cria un "Oui" crispé et sortit de la salle, délogeant Lance sur le passage.

Ils restèrent un instant en silence. Allura s'assit lourdement sur un siège aux côtés des souris, les réveillant au passage. Shiro regardait la carte holographique avec son regard vague habituel et Lance se rongeait les ongles, clairement nerveux.

Keith croisa les bras. Il était énervé maintenant, merci Coran. Ils n'aimaient absolument pas cette ambiance, le comportement de tout le monde était clairement hors de propos. Et il n'avait toujours pas son couteau, il se sentait vulnérable.

Pendant de longues minutes, on n'entendit rien que le silence et le bruit de succion venant de Lance.

« Lance, peux-tu arrêter de faire ça ? » lança agressivement Allura, ce qui ne manqua pas de choquer Keith. Remarquant la froideur de son ton, elle reprit plus calmement : « S'il te plaît ? » 

Lance jeta un regard en biais à Allura. Keith s'attendit à ce qu'il se défende, mais il cacha simplement ses mains dans son dos et murmura des excuses étouffées.

Cette simple interaction laissa Keith horrifiée. Il regarda en direction de Shiro, s'attendant à ce qu'il réagisse, mais celui-ci était aussi immobile qu'une statut.

Devrait-t-il dire quelque chose ? Il hésita, mais fut sauvé par le son d'une personne entrant sur le pont.

C'était Hunk, toujours aussi seul que lorsqu'il était parti.

Allura lui lança un regard scrutateur, attendant clairement une explication.

« Euuh, Pidge dort. Je-je n'ai pas réussit à la faire sortir du lit. » il baissa le menton, les larmes aux yeux. Dans le sens propre du terme.

La princesse se leva, prit une profonde inspiration et déclara « Je vais la chercher. » avant de sortir hors de la salle sans un mot. Sa contrariété ne laissait aucun doute. 

Hunk ne bougea pas de sa place. Il pleurait clairement à présent, et s'essuyait les yeux tant bien que mal de sa manche.

Shiro avait daigné regarder dans sa direction, il semblait légèrement inquiet.

Lance était le plus expressif, l'embarras se lisait sur son visage. Il alla aux côtés de Hunk et essaya tant bien que mal de consoler son meilleur ami en lui frottant le dos.

Coran cachait son visage d'une main et secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

Et Keith les regarda. Chacun à leur tour. Stupéfait.

Il rêvait non ? Il était toujours dans la capsule de guérison et il hallucinait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pas que ça, tout depuis le moment où il s'était réveillé.

Il se mordit la lèvre et pu très vite conclure que : rêve ou pas, la douleur était bien réelle et il était bien éveillé.

Keith n'était pas le plus sociable des paladins, tout le monde était d'accord avec cela. De ce fait, il n'était pas celui qui connaissait le mieux les personnalités de chacun, leurs états d'âmes et réactions respectives dans des situations de stresses. Mais tout de même, il y avait des choses qui ne trompait pas.

Shiro avait le comportement d'un légume, lui qui d'habitude était si soucieux du bien être de chacun et parfait dans sa responsabilité de chef d'équipe.

Hunk passait son temps à pleurer, que ce soit de honte ou de joie. Il était constamment nerveux et si stressé qu'il en perdait tous ses moyens.

Lance ne cherchait plus à se mettre en avant, c'était tout le contraire. Pire que cela, il semblait même redouter toutes remarques et attention à son égard.

Pidge s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et leur répondait à peine. Keith était presque sûr qu'elle n'était pas sur son ordinateur car elle travaillait habituellement dans la salle des machines.

Allura était sans cesse à fleur de peau, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas réellement méchante, ses expressions corporelles parlaient assez pour elle-même.

Et enfin Coran, qui semblait s'être comme renfermé sur lui même, et lui faisait oublier le reste.

Keith se renfrogna. Il ne voulait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Retourner à la Lame en l'état, s'enfuyant une deuxième fois ? Il ne s'avait pas s'il serait judicieux de faire ça. Plus que ça, pourrait-il réellement laisser ses coéquipiers quand il savait que quelque chose clochait ?

Il n'était plus si sûr de rien.

Allura revint rapidement avec Pidge, tenant son bras en étau. Elle était encore dans sa sous-combinaison de paladin, les cheveux ébouriffés et sans ses lunettes.

Dire qu'elle semblait épuisée était un euphémisme. Elle avait l'air complètement dévastée, et suivait Allura de manière apathique les yeux aux sols. Elle s'assit en boule sur un siège et ne les regarda pas ni ne les salua. Cela choqua Keith plus que tout le reste.

Il garda le silence pendant tout le reste de la réunion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- J'ai du faire un tour sur le wiki voltron pour voir à quoi ressemblait le château et pour d'autres références. J'avais complètement oublié à quel point les décors de la série étaient somptueux ! Je me suis aussi rendu compte que j'avais eu une mauvaise image du château depuis tout ce temps.  
> \- Le fait que Shiro soit actuellement un clone ne change rien à l'histoire (ce ne sera pas explorer). Lorsque j'écris par contre c'est comme si je considérais le vrai Shiro ... bref c'est un peu embêtant mais il suffit de voir les évènements qui vont suivre comme une simple "mésaventure" des paladins.  
> \- L'histoire se passe lors de la saison 4, avant que Pidge ne retrouve son frère, mais après que Keith parte pour les Lames (cette chronologie est difficile ... à force de lire des fanfictions ahah)  
> \- Avouez, vous aviez oublié les souris :')  
> 


End file.
